Undercover
by just-ask-me-to-stay
Summary: Set during/after S03x13. Andy goes undercover after Sam's confession. What will Sam think and who is she going undercover with? (Sorry I know I suck at summary's.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well you guys know I can't stay away for that long without a new story. I'm excited about this one. Also Happy Rookie Blue Day! I'm really excited for tonight's episode. 3 days for the Americans! Props to those of you who have actually waited to watch the episodes till the premiere. If I had to wait I'd watch them online lol

**Disclaimer**: I think it's clear I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Chapter Uno: **

Andy walked through the woman's locker room, coat done all the way up, bag hoisted up on her shoulder and her cheek throbbing from the hit she'd taken earlier.

"McNally!" Sam called from down the hallway. Andy stopped in her spot but didn't turn around. She could hear Sam jogging to be beside her.

"How are you? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, great. Fine." She mumbled.

"About earlier…" Sam started but she shook her head cutting him off.

"No, I get it, heat of the moment. I'd probably do the same thing if it were you holding the bomb." Andy said as she looked at the ground.

"No, I meant what I said. I love you, I want you back." Sam said waiting for her to look up at him.

"It's not that simple Sam. You broke my heart. You left me in the rain, you can't just expect me to forget that and come running back to you because you say you want me back." Andy sighed.

"I know that. But I want to talk to you. I want to prove to you that I am willing to do anything to get you back. I'll cook you dinner, I'll take out your trash, I'll walk your dog-"

"I don't have a dog." Andy interrupted.

"Then let's get a dog. Name it Boo. Boo Radley. I've always liked that name for a dog." Sam said as a smile appeared on her lips, but went away as quickly as it appeared. "One drink Andy. Just one."

"Sam…" Andy sighed.

"I'll be at the Penny at eight. I hope you will too." Sam said as he pushed open the back door to the parking lot and walked out.

Andy stood frozen in her spot thinking about everything he said, of course part of her just wanted to wrap her legs around him and kiss him, tell him how much she missed him, how she couldn't sleep without him beside her. How much she loved him.

But the other part of her wanted to yell at him. For breaking her heart, for being so insensitive, for hurting her, but mostly for walking away without a fight.

Her internal debate was interrupted by Callaghan calling her name.

"Can I talk with you quickly before you go?" he said as he had a file in his hand.

Andy walked into his office and he closed the door, motioning for her to take a seat.

"I've selected you for the taskforce." Luke said placing the file in front of her. "I think this would be a great opportunity for you and you need it. Your speech this morning got me thinking about how great you would really be for this position. You'll have a partner but I can't tell you who right now. If you agree to this I need to know now, because you'll be leaving in three hours."

"Three hours?" Andy said shocked.

"There was a break in the case and we need to send you in tonight." Luke explained.

Andy nodded her head slowly, looking at the closed file in front of her. She needed this, but if she took it, it meant she wouldn't be able to meet Sam. Not that she had made up her mind about going yet, but she needed to do this for herself.

"I'm in." Andy said taking the folder and placing it in her bag.

"Alright, go home. Shower, pack a bag. Remember nothing personal that can connect you back to Andy McNally. No phones, wallets, computers, anything." Luke said giving her the rundown. Andy nodded along with everything he said.

"I'll pick you up at eight." Luke said picking up the phone and dialing a number as Andy showed herself out.

* * *

"So Collin's what do you say?" Luke asked as he pulled a file from his desk and slid it across the table.

* * *

Sam got to the bar earlier than he should have but he would rather be here and wait for Andy then pace around his house. He slowly sipped the beer he had ordered and was nursing it well.

Gail walked in and sat beside him. "Hey you seen Nick?"

Sam shook his head and took another sip of his beer.

"Mind if I sit here and wait for him?" Gail asked.

"Nope" Sam said popping the 'p'. Gail nodded slowly and signaled Liam for a drink.

* * *

They sat together in a comfortable silence as Sam went over in his head what he would say when Andy got there. He was going to show her how much she meant to him and how much he wanted her back. His phone started ringing as Nick walked through the door.

"Finally" Gail said standing up and walking over to Nick, kissing him and giving him a hug. Nick nodded at Sam as he passed by, heading outside to answer his phone.

"Swarek" He said simply.

"Hey, it's Callaghan. Listen we need you for a UC, the guy we originally set on backed out. We need you because we don't have the time to train someone else and you're one of the best."

"I can't Callaghan." Sam said sighing.

"You can, because I'm not asking. Be ready in an hour. You know the drill." Luke said hanging up before Sam had the option to decline.

* * *

Sam left the penny immediately, he drove home and started packing a bag, he called the company's to have the power and heat shut off while he was gone. He placed his personal items in the lock box under his bed. He grabbed his phone and hit speed dial three.

"Hey it's Andy, leave me a message" there was a laugh before the beep. Sam remembered the day she had gotten a new phone and recorded the voicemail message, he was tickling her just as she finished talking, they waited in line, for what seemed like forever so she could get her hands on the brand new green iPhone.

Flashback:

"Come on Sam, you can't keep carrying a flip phone. It's the generation of smartphones. How can you even text on that thing?" Andy nagged as they got closer to the apple store.

"I don't text." Sam said simply as he grabbed his phone back from her and put it in his pocket.

"I bet the phone company is even having a deal on setting up a new plan with the new iPhone. Lots of great colors, black, white, yellow, green, blue oh! Maybe you'll like the pink!" she giggled as a smile played on his lips.

"McNally, I don't need a new phone." Sam said. Andy smiled slightly before bringing her lips to his ear.

"You know they have this app, face-time. It's video chat, and on nights that you're away or we aren't together, it could be fun Sammy" she whispered drawing out his name. Sam gulped and grabbed her hand, entwining it with his.

"I guess I can check it out" Sam said softly as he cleared his throat.

End Flashback.

"Andy, its Sam. Listen something came up and I can't meet you. I have to go undercover. Minimum three months. I'll be back so soon though. I know it's not fair of me to ask you to wait for me, but if you can I would be the happiest man alive. If you don't wait, then I'm going to do anything I can to fight for you back." Sam said taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "I love you McNally. I'll see you." Sam said ending the call. He placed the black iPhone into the lock box and locked it.

* * *

Andy sat at her condo, she had placed all her personal items in the safe and called the company's to shut off her heat and power. She wrote a letter for Traci and her dad knowing that they would be the ones looking after her condo while she was gone. She saw the black SUV pull up and honk the horn.

She locked the door and picked up her black bag. She walked to the SUV and climbed in the back. Luke made eyes with her through the rear-view mirror and smiled softly. Andy noticed the man in the passenger seat. He turned around slowly and held his hand out to her to shake.

"Jacob Blackstone. I'll be your handler" he said in a raspy voice.

"Andy McNally" Andy said shaking his hand.

"We're heading to pick up your partner now." Luke said as Andy's eyes darted to her surroundings. She had a sick feeling in her stomach as she noticed the route they were taking.

"What the hell Luke." Andy said as they pulled up in front of Sam's house and honked.

"It was supposed to be Collin's, he backed out. We didn't have time to sit and choose someone else so HQ told us to use Swarek." Luke said as he watched Sam come out of the house.

"Am I missing something here?" Jacob asked with a confused look as Sam opened the back door. He froze when he saw Andy sitting there.

"It's you." He said softly. Andy nodded slightly and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked out her window.

"Listen, I haven't been back at fifteen long, but I know you guys were something and now are not. But you work well together and know each other's moves" Luke paused as he watched Andy roll her hands. "You are the best pair for this assignment. So resolve whatever issues there are and let's get this done." Luke said as he turned around putting the truck in drive.

* * *

They were lead to an apartment building in downtown Toronto. Sam opened the door for Andy and Blackstone.

"Alright, you have the folders based on your covers. Learn them, memorize them. That person is you. Burn the notes after you have them memorized. Sam you have an interview with the car shop in two days, Andy you won't be working, you'll be Sam's back up. Bringing him lunch all that jazz. Here's your phones, they can't be traced. I'll be in touch." Blackstone said as he headed out the door and leaving Andy and Sam alone.

"Guess we should talk" Sam said quietly. Andy sat down at the kitchen table and crossed her arms.

"So Talk." She said harshly.

* * *

**First chapter done, I'm really excited about this story :) I'm curious to see what you guys think about this. Serve, Protect and Leave me a Review Please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Wow 40 followers already? That's way cool. Oh and that episode last night. wow yes amazing. Thanks for the reviews :) I'll shut up now so you can read. **

**Disclaimer**: I think it's clear I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Chapter Dos:**

_"__Guess we should talk." Sam said quietly. Andy sat down at the kitchen table and crossed her arms. _

_"__So Talk." She said harshly._

* * *

"I was at the Penny. Waiting for you when I got the call, I left you a message." Sam said sitting across from her at the table.

"My phone was already off." Andy said.

"Okay…" Sam said trailing off. "Would you have shown up?"

Andy shrugged her shoulders and looked down. "Stop with building the walls Andy, stop shutting me out." Sam said.

Andy let out a sarcastic laugh. "You're kidding me right!? Stop shutting you out? That's golden Sam. Really great. You shut me out for weeks after Jerry died, I wanted to be there for you. He was your best friend and I was your girlfriend, but every time you looked at me you saw the reason he died." Andy shouted.

"I don't blame you" Sam said shocked.

"Really? Cause for the past eight weeks it sure as hell feels like you have! You left me Sam in a parking lot. 'I can't be a cop and be with you.' what does that even mean? You walked away from us Sam, that's on you! Not me." Andy said as she yelled at him. Somehow they were face to face now. Inches away from each other.

"I don't know. I was hurting, I'm sorry Andy." Sam said as he saw the tears in her eyes, it felt like someone had punched him in the gut, he saw all the hurt she had stored away, all pure on her face now.

Sam couldn't tell you who started leaning in more, but all of a sudden it was her lips on his and her hands frantically roaming his body. Her fingers tangling in his hair, down his neck, down his chest until she settled for wrapping them around his neck. Still claiming her lips as his own, he ran his hands down her ribs and down her thigh's lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his strong torso.

Not knowing where the bedroom was he lowered her on the marble island in the kitchen, him on top of her resting his weight on his forearms, one leg between his.

"Sam..." she mumbled against his skin as his lips worked her neck. "Sam, stop" Andy said placing a hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry." Sam said jumping off the island as she sat up slowly.

"I can't do this. We can't just jump into this." Andy said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry; I just got so caught up in the moment. I miss you so much." Sam said trying to keep his voice at a normal tone.

"I know. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you too." Andy said honestly.

"So let me in Andy. I want to make it better."

"It's not that easy Sam, we hurt each other. We are completely different." Andy sighed. "I just need a minute alone." Andy said softly.

She picked up her bag at the door and travelled through the apartment. She opened one door that led to a decent sized bathroom. It had two sinks, and a larger stand up shower, she opened another door to a bedroom with what looked like a queen size bed. She sighed and prayed there was another bedroom, the opened the third, and last, door revealing another bedroom with a queen bed. Andy silently thanked Luke for the two bedroom apartment and went into one. She closed the door and threw her bag on the bed. She started pulling clothes out and hanging them in the closet, she tucked the envelope of cash Luke had given her along with the gun under the mattress. Andy changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top when there was a knock at the door. She sighed and walked over opening it.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late, and I didn't eat anything so I was going to order something to eat, do you want anything." Sam said as he shifted awkwardly in the doorway.

"Sure, just whatever you get is fine with me." Andy said as Sam nodded and walked away, pulling out the burner phone.

Andy closed the door slightly as she heard Sam on the phone.

"Yeah, large pepperoni, green peppers on half and extra cheese." Sam said over the phone. Andy smiled slightly at the fact that he knew she loved green peppers on pepperoni pizza.

* * *

Half an hour later they sat in at the kitchen table going over their cover stories.

"Alright Andy Hudson, where are you from?" Sam questioned after taking a bite of his pizza.

"Edmonton, moved out here to go to school and then met Sam Davidson. After I got my degree in social work you convinced me to stay." Andy said taking a sip of the pop in front of her.

Sam nodded in approval at how well she was memorizing her story.

"So I'm thirty three, you're twenty eight. You got your degree when you were twenty three, we met when you were twenty two. Which means we've been together for almost seven years." Sam said noting it down on a paper.

"Wow seven years and Davidson can't even put a ring on her finger." Andy said shaking her head.

"Maybe commitments make him nervous" Sam said making eye contact with her.

"Well if he wants a relationship to last, he shouldn't run." Andy said simply placing her new ID in her wallet.

"Andy…" Sam said pinching his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"Sorry, low-blow. I know." Andy said taking another piece of pizza.

"This is defiantly one of the nicer cover apartments I've had." Sam said as he looked around at the room. It was a nicer neighbourhood in downtown Toronto. They were looking in on a warehouse that belonged to Lamar Tushar, rap sheet a mile long, bringing kids from private schools to sell for him in the schools.

"Way better than the one you had when I first met you." Andy laughed remembering how messy and small the apartment was.

"Did you bring Moby Dick?" Andy asked with a smile on her face.

"I didn't actually" Sam laughed with her. They sat in a comfortable silence, both finishing their slice of pizza.

"So, tomorrow, we should probably go out and grab some groceries and necessities. Get to know the area, work on looking comfortable together." Sam said nervously, watching her face for a reaction. She nodded as she moved to put the pizza box in the empty fridge.

"The department will provide us with money and once I start working at the warehouse we'll get money from there too." Sam explained.

"Luke gave me four thousand dollars before we picked you up." Andy said as she grabbed a glass and poured some water. Sam nodded thinking about the three thousand Luke had given him.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." Andy said as she rinsed her glass and placed it in the dishwasher.

"Yeah, its getting late." Sam nodded as he grabbed their files and placed them in the fire place watching as they burned.

"Goodnight Andy." Sam said quietly as she turned to walk away.

"Night Sam." Andy replied as she walked to her room, closing her door quietly.

* * *

Andy woke up the next morning feeling worse then she had in the past couple weeks. She had a steamy dream of Sam and their little make out session yesterday and then it turned into a nightmare where Sam was holding the bomb and it went off. She woke up in a cold sweat and shook the images from her head. She decided she needed a nice warm shower to start the day. She grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and razor and headed to the bathroom. She noticed the light still off in Sam's room and the door shut tightly. She closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower, letting the heat scold her body. After what felt like an eternity in the bathroom, she shut off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She opened the door and ran straight into Sam's bare chest.

"Sorry!" they both said at the same time. Andy still had her warm, wet hand pressed against Sam's chest.

"Sorry" Sam said again rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Andy nodded and quickly went to her bedroom slamming the door leaving Sam staring at the closed door.

"Cold shower it is" Sam sighed as he walked into the steamy bathroom.

* * *

"Andy are you ready?" Sam called down the hallway where the bathroom door was slightly open.

"Five minutes!" she shouted. Sam checked his watch, fifteen minutes ago she had said five minutes.

"That's what you said fifteen minutes ago" Sam laughed as he walked down the hallway and leaned on the bathroom door frame. She had her hair completely straight, light makeup on.

"Can you not watch me please?" Andy said pausing with the mascara brush at her eye.

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me uncomfortable Sam." Andy said putting the mascara away.

"I watched you get ready hundreds of times." Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

"That was different" Andy said as she turned to face him.

"How?" he challenged.

"It just was." Andy said brushing past him to the living room. Sam rolled his eyes and followed behind her.

"Ready to go? There's a small grocery store down the block and a bakery beside it." Sam said as he grabbed his wallet and keys, stuffing them in his jeans pocket.

Andy nodded and grabbed her purse, letting it hang on her hip from across her body. They walked out of the apartment and down the road. For it being the fall it was a nicer day, there were lots of people out walking the streets. They walked a block and Sam reached for her hand. She quickly moved it away.

"We're undercover Andy, I know you don't want to be here with me but you can at least pretend to like me." Sam said hushed as they rounded the corner to the grocery store. Andy felt a ping in her gut at Sam's words. She did like him, she was just hurt.

They went separate ways in the grocery store grabbing things they liked, Andy found herself grabbing things she knew Sam liked too. They met halfway through the grocery store and Andy placed the things from her basket into the cart.

"I love these" Sam said as she placed the vegetable crackers in the cart.

"I know" Andy laughed as she placed the basket in the basket holder and walked over to the line.

"So do you want to cook tonight or me?" Sam asked as they waited in line. Andy was putting stuff in order on the counter as the person in front of her paid.

"Well I was planning on making my world famous spaghetti" Andy said as she grabbed the jug of milk.

"Last time you cooked you set cake on fire" Sam laughed remembering when she was baking for her house warming.

"That was baking Sam. I can cook you know" She said placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll be the judge of that" he winked.

* * *

**Serve, Protect and Let me know what you thought :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Thank you so much for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer**: I think it's clear I don't own Rookie Blue. 

* * *

_**Chapter Tres: **_

_"__Last time you cooked you set cake on fire" Sam laughed remembering when she was baking for her house warming. _

_"__That was baking Sam. I can cook you know" She said placing her hands on her hips. _

_"__I'll be the judge of that" he winked_

* * *

Andy was cutting peppers and adding them to the ground beef when Sam came up beside her, watching her cut them.

"What can I do for you Samuel?" Andy asked corner eye looking him.

"Oh Andrea, nothing I'm just watching you, seeing if I need to eat the left over pizza in the fridge." Sam chuckled as he leaned against the counter watching her work. They never usually had home cooked meals when they were together; they mostly ate out or at the penny.

"Well it's making me nervous!" She said quietly as she grabbed the onion.

"I make you nervous?" Sam asked.

"When you stand and watch me you do." Andy said honestly.

"Sorry, here let me cut that for you." Sam offered taking the knife from her and hip checking her out of the way.

"I can do it" Andy pouted as she stirred the pasta.

"I know, but I want to help." Sam said as he peeled the onion. Andy nodded and reached in the cupboard for a strainer.

* * *

"Wow Andy, this is amazing" Sam said as he took another bite.

"I told you, it's probably the only good thing I can make." Andy laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well, you can make this for me all the time." Sam said looking at her.

"Only if you make your delicious chili" Andy smiled.

"Deal" he said holding his hand out for her to shake. She shook his hand and they returned to eating their meal.

* * *

They sat on the couch for the rest of the evening beer in hand as they got ready for the next day. Andy would stay at home while Sam went to the warehouse for an interview. They went over what he would say.

They went their separate ways into their separate bedrooms and fell fast asleep.

* * *

"So Sam, if we did a Police check would anything come up?" Lamar asked as he shuffled some papers at his desk.

"Well I'm clean now, but my past is a little bumpy" Sam said looking at the ground.

"Like what?" Lamar asked curiously.

"Possession with intent to sell, assault." Sam said making eye contact.

"Well, you're not the first. A couple guys here have a past, but if you're a hard worker then I'm willing to look past it as long as there's not bullshit." Lamar explained. Sam nodded his head in understanding.

"You got it, I'm just looking for a job to support my girl." Sam said.

"You got a girl? What she like?" Lamar asked.

"She's great, we been together for almost seven years. Met her while she was in college, she's mostly the reason I smartened up. If it wasn't for her, who knows where I'd be now." Sam explained. Lamar nodded and smiled softly.

"I got you. The things we do for our women." Lamar laughed.

"You got a girl?" Sam asked

"Yeah, she's good. But if you want the job, it's yours. Start tomorrow nine am to four pm. That work for you?"

"Sounds great. Thank you" Sam said as he stood up and shook his hand. He walked out of the office and through the warehouse looking around. He pulled out his phone and texted Blackstone saying he got the job. Sam erased the messages and walked the short distance to his cover apartment.

* * *

"Andy?" Sam said as he pulled his key from the door and shut it behind him. She didn't reply so he walked around the apartment when his gaze fell on a note on the counter.

"Got bored, went for a run. Be back soon. Start that Chili! –A." was written in Andy's messy swirl writing. Sam shook his head laughing and walked around grabbing the ingredients.

* * *

"Oh my god, it smells amazing in here!" Andy said as she came into the kitchen. Sam turned around from the stove and took in her sweaty appearance. She was wearing loose tank top with a pink sports bra and her tight short blue shorts, her hair was falling out from her pony tail and she had her arm band for her iPod on her arm.

"You have time for a shower before its ready." Sam said clearing his throat and turning his attention back to the stove.

"Are you saying I smell?" Andy challenged placing her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm saying if you want to get refreshed before dinner, you have time." Sam said his back still to her.

"Alright." Andy said softly and turned to the bathroom.

* * *

"How was the interview?' Andy asked as she poured a glass of wine and held a glass to Sam. He took it and took a sip before answering.

"It was good. Start tomorrow, nine to four."

"That's great." Andy said as she took the bowl of chili Sam was offering to her.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Sam asked as he sat down across from her at the table. Andy lifted her eyes from the table to meet Sam's and nodded

"Just because we're undercover doesn't change anything. I'm going to cook you dinner, I'm going to clean, and take out the trash. I mean it Andy I'm going to do whatever I can to get you back." Sam said sternly.

Andy didn't say anything; she just looked away for a second and sighed.

"I'm not letting you go Andy. Not a second time." Sam said as he turned his attention to the bowl of chili.

They ate in a comfortable silence, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. Andy got up to put her bowl in the sink and started cleaning up, Sam was quickly by her side.

"I got it" Sam said as he started running the water to rinse the dishes.

"I can help" Andy said as she packaged up the chili.

"It's okay Andy, really I got it" Sam insisted.

"Stop being stubborn Sam, you cooked and I'm going to clean, if you want to help fine, but let me do it!" she said.

Sam nodded and they worked together in silence as they cleaned.

* * *

They were two months into the op and things we're going slow. Sam was just getting in with the guys but nothing illegal was going on at the warehouse. He just put together orders in the warehouse and helped them get shipped out. Blackstone said give it another month and if there's nothing, he'd pull them out.

Sam was putting together an order when his mind shifted to Andy, she'd brought him lunch a couple times and met everyone including the guy's girlfriends when Sam brought her to a pub the guys from the warehouse went to.

Sam thought about everything that had happened in the past two months between him and Andy. She was still working on trusting him, but things had gotten less awkward between them. Sam thought he was taking a step in the right direction.

"Sammy" one of the warehouse guys Lucas called out.

"What's up Luc?" Sam asked as he checked off things on the order.

"Not much, listen boss says that he's gotta leave early today and he doesn't like leavin the warehouse in the hands of anyone so finish up this order and we're done for the day." Lucas said before walking off.

Sam finished the order and the boss dismissed them for the day.

* * *

Sam opened the door to hear Andy laughing. "Andy?" he called when he heard her laugh again, he followed her laugh into the bedroom where she was sitting with a medium sized dog on the bed.

"Wanna introduce me to your friend here?" Sam asked, Andy let out a little squeal, placing her hand over her heart.

"Jesus Sam you scared me!" Andy said taking a deep breath.

"Sorry" he laughed walking over to her bed where the dog was. The dog immediately backed up and growled standing in front of Andy.

"Whoa Boo, relax." Andy said petting the dog's head.

"Boo?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, well, you said you'd cook me dinner, which you've done many times, clean up, which you've done, take out the trash, check that off the list. And you said you'd walk my dog. But I don't have a dog, so I got one." Andy smiled. "Sam meet Boo Radley, Boo this is Sam." Andy said continuing to pet the dog.

"Lovely name" Sam smirked remembering the conversation they'd had two months ago.

"So I know you don't like to break promises, so how about you walk my dog? I'll even join you." Andy smiled as the dogs ears perked up at the word 'walk'. Sam laughed and stood up.

"C'mere Boo!" Sam called as the dog obediently followed him to the front door, Andy close behind. Sam found the leash by the door he clipped it on the dogs collar and put his shoes on. Andy grabbed a sweater hanging at the front door and put it on.

"I didn't even know they allowed dogs in this building." Sam said as they walked down the stairs.

"I had to sweet talk the owner but he had no problem with it as long as there were no complaints." Andy said as they pushed open the doors.

They walked a couple blocks, Andy asked Sam how his day was and he asked Andy questions about where she got the dog and how her day went. Halfway through the walk Andy laced her fingers between Sam's free hand. Sam felt the corners of his mouth turning up as Andy pointed to a dog park they passed.

_This is defiantly something I could get used too. _Sam thought as Andy pulled him to other couples with their dogs.

* * *

**Serve, Protect and Leave me a review Please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****As always, thanks for reviewing :) here's the next chapter for you all!**

**Disclaimer**: I think it's clear I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

_**Chapter Quatro:**_

_Sam and Andy met with Jacob Blackstone at a café ten blocks from their cover apartment, they sat at the outside table seeing as they had walked and brought Boo with them. _

_"__So you got a dog?" Blackstone asked as he sipped his coffee. _

_"__Well I was getting bored at home all by myself so I decided to get some company." Andy said honestly. _

_Jacob nodded and pet the dog who was sitting at his side. "So how's it going at the warehouse?" _

_"__There's nothing that I'm in on that's saying illegal but I know some of the guys work overtime putting together orders and receiving things. I can ask the boss if I can start working a little over time to get more cash. Maybe see if I can get Andy a job…." Sam offered looking over at Andy. _

_"__Yeah, do that. That sounds great." Jacob said as his phone rang. "I gotta take this, but let me know how the talk with the boss goes." He said standing up and walking away. _

* * *

Sam knocked on Lamar's door that was slightly ajar.

"Yeah?" came the rough voice from inside.

"Hey Boss, you got a minute? I need to talk to ya." Sam said pushing the door open. Lamar waved him in, as he closed some files on his desk.

"What can I do for ya Sammy?" Lamar asked.

"Well I know a couple of the guys stay late to do orders and I was wondering if I could maybe catch some overtime hours, make a bit more money." Sam explained.

"How long you been here Sammy?" Lamar asked.

"Two months Boss." Sam replied.

Lamar nodded his head. "I'm sure you've heard a little bit about what we do here no?"

Sam nodded slightly, "I've overheard some of the guys talk about it."

"What have you heard?"

"Over time hours include unloading shipments, making sure everything goes smoothly, drugs, weapons, all illegal. But if it's true and it'll get me extra cash, then I wouldn't mind helping." Sam explained.

Lamar nodded slightly. "You know, I knew you would come and ask to be a part of it."

"You did?"

Lamar smiled "A guy like you with a past, you know what you're doing and I'm positive that you wouldn't flip on us. I'd be glad to have you join us." Lamar smiled.

Sam sighed softly. "Thank you so much Boss, with Andy not working I just need to bring in some more money to support her."

"I understand what we do for the woman we love." Lamar replied. "So let me tell you a little more about how we run after hours here. I arrange the shipments. Sometimes we ship out, sometimes we receive, but we need guys to load and to guard to make sure nothing goes wrong. We've been having some issues with a guy named Rico Decardo, he hasn't been on us in a while, but sometimes he makes an appearance, tries to take over our shipments. He hasn't been a problem lately but it's something I worn all my guys about. Now, whatever we sell from our shipments I get a 40% cut then split the money between the guys. Some guys like the cash, and some receive payments from the goods, if you know what I mean." Sam nodded his head taking in all the information so that he could pass it on to Blackstone.

"So, what do you think?" Lamar asked watching Sam closely.

"If you'll have me, I'm in." Sam said.

"Great! We're getting a shipment here on Sunday. I expect you to be here. Eleven pm." Lamar said shaking Sam's hand.

"Thanks Boss." Sam said standing up and walking out of the office. He went to the lunch room to grab his jacket and walked the three blocks home.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sam called as he closed the front door. Boo came running towards him and was jumping all over him. "Hey bud" Sam said leaning down and petting the dog. Andy came out from the kitchen with a dish towel swung over her shoulder.

"Hey, how was work?" she asked leaning on the wall. She brushed some hair out of her face that had fallen out of her bun.

"Good. I got in with the crew. We're really making progress now." Sam smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

"You go grocery shopping today?" Sam asked looking at the groceries on the counter.

"Yup" Andy said popping the 'p'.

"Thought that was our Sunday thing?" Sam questioned taking a bite of the freshly cut watermelon on the counter.

"Well we needed groceries and we couldn't wait three more days" Andy laughed.

"I better call Blackstone." Sam said pulling out his phone. He sat at the table and wrote things down in the journal Andy had bought them so they could keep track of everything. She listened to his conversation as she started making dinner.

"So this Rico guy, what do we know about him?" Andy asked as soon as Sam hung up the phone.

"He's been in jail, attempted murder. Possession, couple weapon charges." Sam said writing in the notebook. Andy nodded slightly and turned around to the stove continuing to stir the pasta she had just put in.

_"__I can pretty much hear the gears in your head turning." Sam said after a couple minutes of silence. "Penny for your thoughts?" _

_"__I'm just nervous for you. This is getting more dangerous." Andy said refusing to turn around. She heard the chair scraping against the hardwood and Sam was beside her in an instant. _

_"__Don't be nervous. I've been doing UC for seven years Andy, I'll be okay." Sam said softly. _

_"__I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better." Andy said as she moved to strain the pasta. _

_"__Well just know that I'll always come home at the end of the day. I promise." Sam said placing a hand on her shoulder. Andy nodded as he went to sit back at the table. _

* * *

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Lucas yelled from the corner of the bar.

"Hey man" Sam said shaking his hand. "Hey guys" Sam said to the other guys.

"Hey Andy, how are you tonight?" one of the guys Ben asked.

"I'm good Ben how are you?" Andy smiled.

"Great now that the whole group is here!" he beamed.

Andy laughed as she looked at Sam, "I'm going to go grab us some drinks" she said leaning up to kiss his cheek before he released her hand.

She stood at the bar waiting for the bartender to notice her when a greasy looking guy sat beside her.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing alone in a place like this?" he asked.

"I'm not alone." Andy said pointing to the group in the back.

"Which ones your man? Ben? Lucas?" the man asked.

"Neither actually." Andy said, she was about to say something when Lamar walked into the bar and came over to her.

"Andy, how about you go back to the group and I'll grab you and Sammy some drinks." Lamar smiled. Andy nodded and headed back to the table.

"Wrong side of town Rico." Lamar sneered. "You know this is our hangout."

"I know man, I was in the neighbourhood though and decided to stop by, I was feeling a little thirsty" he smirked.

"Get outta here man." Lamar said harshly.

"No you listen to me Lamar. We were brothers. You can't turn your back on me." Rico said.

"We're not blood!" Lamar nearly shouted. "You lost my respect when you almost killed that woman. I'm done with you. Leave." Lamar said grabbing the drinks Andy had ordered.

"This won't be the last you see of me." Rico said standing up.

* * *

"Everything okay Boss?" Sam asked as Lamar made his way to the table.

"Yup, everything's good." Lamar said handing Sam and Andy their drinks, looking to the bar.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Rico Decardo." Lamar said as the guys looked around at each other.

"What did he want?" Ben asked.

"Don't know, didn't give him the chance to talk." Lamar said taking a sip of his beer. They left the conversation a it, not wanting to upset their boss.

* * *

"That Rico guy creep me out." Andy said as her and Sam brushed their teeth.

"Stay far away from him. If you see him, stay clear and call me. Got it?" Sam said pointing his toothbrush at her. She nodded and rinsed her mouth out.

"Night Sam" she said turning out of the bathroom.

"Night." He said with a mouthful of toothpaste.

* * *

Sam showed up at the warehouse and helped with the shipment, he was shocked because there was at least four million dollars in drugs, all sorts, from weed to heroin, and the amount of weapon was ridiculous.

_"__So how long till the next shipment?" Sam asked as they finished unloading._

_"__Probably a week tops." Ben said. _

_"__What does he do with all this stuff?" Sam asked as the carried another crate into the warehouse. _

_"__He's got dealers that report to him, mostly just high end teens looking for some cash, those private school kids really go nuts for the hard stuff." Ben laughed. _

_"__Do you use?" Ben asked. _

_"__Used too. Got out of it when I met Andy." Sam explained. _

_"__Well, if you ever want some, just hit up me or Lucas." Ben said. Sam nodded and continued unloading the goods. _

* * *

Sam walked up to the apartment building at two am. He was exhausted but thankful that the boss gave them the next day off. He walked up the two blocks of stairs to his and Andy's cover apartment. He slid the key into the lock and entered quietly. He saw the TV casting a soft glow over the living room. Sam walked over to the TV and shut it off noticing Andy and Boo curled up under a fleece blanket on the couch.

"Andy" he whispered shaking her shoulder slightly. She stirred a little but didn't wake. Sam slid his hand under her knees and on her back, picking her up. He carried her to her bedroom, Boo following close behind.

Sam laid her down in the bed and brought the covers up. She stirred and rolled onto her side facing him. Sam bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm…. Love you sam" Andy mumbled, eyes still closed but a slight smile on her face.

Sam started walking out and turned back before he closed the door. "Love you too McNally."

* * *

**UGH I LOVE WRITING MCSWAREK SO MUCH. Protect, serve and leave me a review pretty please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As usual, thank you for the reviews :D I finished this story and its 10 chapters long and I've started another one and I'm halfway done that one. I'm a writing machine! LOL Anywho, heres the next chapter. Happy Friday!**

**Disclaimer**: I think it's clear I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

_**Chapter Cinco:**_

They were five months into the op, they had a lot of stuff on Lamar but Blackstone wanted to get him for more than the drugs and gun charges. He was a suspected accomplice in the murder of Bridgette Morree. Sam continued to help with the shipments and everything was going as good as it could for UC.

The night that Andy had said she loved Sam in her sleep had never been brought up. Sam never forgot but Andy didn't remember.

They were a couple UC but they kept it very G rated. Kisses on the cheek and hand holding, never went any further than that.

Things weren't awkward when they were alone at the cover apartment like they were when they first started this assignment.

"Good Morning!" Andy sang as she came into the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeve white shirt.

"Well someone is chipper this morning! You haven't even had coffee yet!" Sam said leaning against the counter handing Andy a mug.

"It's going to be a great day, I can feel it." Andy smiled. They were staring at each other as they both brought the coffee cup up to their lips.

"Well if you say so then." Sam smiled his signature dimpled smile. The banging at the door scared Andy and she jumped back almost spilling coffee all over herself.

"I got it." Sam said grabbing the gun off the counter and loading it, placing it in the waistband of his jeans.

He walked over to the door and opened it.

"What's up Boss?" Sam said as Andy joined placed their mugs in the dishwasher.

"Andy looking lovely today" Lamar said making his way to the kitchen.

"Thanks Lamar, can I grab you boys a drink?" she asked sweetly.

"Nah, we won't be here long." Lamar smiled turning his attention to Sam. "Where's your phone?"

"Uh, right here." Sam said feeling around his jeans.

"Thank you" Lamar said snatching it from Sam's hand.

"What's going on?" Sam asked confused as Lamar searched through the phone.

"New Rules." Lamar said heading for the door. "You comin?" he asked.

"Where we going?" Sam asked still confused. Lamar flashed his eyes between Andy and Sam.

"Work." Lamar said simply.

"Are you going to be late?" Andy asked coming next to Sam.

"I'll call you if I won't be home for dinner." Sam said as he kissed her cheek and walked out the door. Andy watched out the window to see them get in Lamar's SUV and drive off.

She grabbed her burner phone and dialed Blackstone.

"Well where did they go?" he asked frustrated.

"I don't know! They don't tell me anything! Why can't you bust them now!" Andy asked running her fingers nervously through her hair.

"Because McNally, we want all the warrant's not just the drug and guns. "I gotta take care of something. Give me a call when Sammy get's back." He said hanging up the phone.

Andy sighed and collapsed on the couch.

* * *

They pulled up to the warehouse and started going through orders for the week.

"Are we waiting for a shipment? Or actually working on a Sunday?" Sam asked Ben.

"We're working Sammy. That's what we do here." Ben said harshly as he grabbed some files. Sam looked around curiously and continued to work. He wanted to call Andy but the boss still had his phone.

There was a bang on the warehouse door when two cops walked in. Sam cursed when he realized it was Shaw and Peck.

"What can I do for ya today officers?" Lamar asked coming out of his office.

"We got a noise complaint. Gun shots maybe." Oliver said looking around laying his eyes on Sam. He quickly shifted his gaze back to Lamar.

"Heard wrong Officer, we're just working some overtime today." Lamar explained as Peck looked around the warehouse.

"Well guess we'll be on our way then. Sorry for disturbing you." Gail said as they walked out.

They continued working for another hour when Lamar called Sam into his office.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You know this is the first time in over a year that we had cops scoping up this place. Rico warned me that I had a rat in this group a while ago. Maybe I shoulda listened to him." Lamar said.

"I'm not a rat Boss. I'm just here to make some extra money." Sam said confidently.

"Prove you're not a rat." Lamar said simply.

"What can I do boss?" Sam asked confused.

Lamar opened his desk and pulled out a small baggy.

"Do a couple lines." Lamar said throwing the baggy of white powder at Sam.

"I don't do that anymore Boss. I'm clean." Sam said shaking his head.

"Clean? Or a cop?" Lamar questioned.

"Cop? Boss, you checked my background I think you'd know if I was a cop." Sam laughed as Lucas and Ben joined them in the room.

"I'm not kidding Sammy. Do the line or else we'll know you're the leak." Lamar said. Sam looked down at the bag and picked it up. He opened the bag and poured it on the desk. Lamar handed him a credit card to get the line perfectly. Sam cursed himself for getting in this situation but it wasn't that uncommon on UC officers, they would have to do a line, or take a hit to keep cover. Only a handful had come out of cover with a serious drug problem.

Sam did three lines of the powdery substance and sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"Nice job Sammy. Did that like a pro!" Lucas said clapping a hand on his back.

"Alright Sammy, welcome back to the circle." Lamar said handing him his phone back. "You can leave for the day Sammy."

* * *

Andy was sitting on the couch in silence with Boo on her lap. The same position she had been in for the past three hours. She heard the key in the lock and Sam stumble in.

"Jesus! Are you okay? Where have you been? Are we good? Did they make you?" Andy said rushing over to him. She didn't realize how dark it had gotten, she could barley see his face.

"Holy, it's hot in here? Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?" Sam rambled fast as he shed off his jacket and throwing it across the room. "Still hot" he said taking off his shirt. Andy stayed at the front door shocked watching him pace around the apartment. She walked over to where he was in the kitchen and flicked the light on.

"Sam?" she asked softly.

"McNally! Hey McNally. McNally." He rambled.

"Sam, stop. Look at me." She said standing in front of him grabbing his face between her hands.

"I missed you. I missed this" Sam said closing his eyes and leaning into her hands.

"Sam" Andy said with tears in her eyes trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"What happened?" she asked.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at her. "Don't cry, Andy. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry. I hate when you cry. It breaks my heart." Sam said bringing his thumb up to her face and wiping away a tear that escaped.

"What happened?!" She said louder.

"I'm sorry" Sam said looking down, her hands still on his face trying to keep him looking at her. "I had too."

"You had to do what?" Andy said as her voice broke.

"They made me do it. They made me. God I'm so ashamed." Sam said. Andy looked at the way Sam looked and sounded. He didn't look like the tough strong man she knew anymore. He looked broken.

"Made you do what Sam? Tell me."

"Three lines. I had to do three lines." Sam said ashamed, he met her eyes and noticed how wide they were. "They would have made me if I didn't! They would have made us! They would have killed me right there in that office, then came for you. I couldn't let them."

"It's okay, everything is okay." Andy said wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Andy. I'm sorry." Sam repeated over and over again into her skin.

"Sam look at me" Andy said softly. Sam lifted his head off her shoulder and looked at her.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. You had me worried like crazy! I'm so glad you're okay, you're going to be okay." Andy said holding his hands in hers. "But it's getting late so how about we go to bed." Andy suggested.

"Andy, can you just stay with me please? Just stay." Sam whispered.

"Of course." Andy said as she shut off the lights and walked Sam to his bedroom.

"I'll be right back." Andy said as she walked in her own room to change and brush her teeth.

She walked back into the room to see Sam sitting up in bed, he was wearing his boxers and no shirt. She walked over and slid into the bed. They laid not touching for a couple minutes when Sam's voice disrupted the silence.

"Can I hold you?" he asked quietly. It broke Andy's heart at how broken he sounded.

"Yeah" Andy replied as she felt Sam turn and he pressed his chest to her back, bringing his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The intimate touch gave Andy the same butterflies she'd always gotten when she was with Sam. She rolled over so she was facing him, she laid her hand on his chest as she opened her eyes and looked up at him, to see him looking at her.

"I love you Andy, so much." Sam whispered.

"I love you too Sam." Andy replied. Sam leaned down and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and letting the sleep take over.

* * *

**Writing Sam being so broken is actually a lot of fun, as bad as that sounds. It breaks my heart at the same time. Serve, Protect and leave me a review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Since its Friday and I'm in such a great mood because ben bass replied to two of my tweets last night. I decided to post another chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I think it's clear I don't own Rookie Blue. _

* * *

_**Chapter Seis:**_

_Andy woke up the next morning in Sam's arms. She took a couple minutes to take in his sleeping face. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring softly, she ran her hand down his face feeling the stubble on her palm. Andy sighed softly. She hadn't slept this well since her and Sam had broken up, she loved him, she did. But why was it so hard for her to let him back in._

_She slid out of his arms, pausing to make sure she didn't wake him. She tip toed out of the room, closing the door slightly. Andy walked into the kitchen and grabbed her phone off the counter and texted Blackstone saying they needed to meet. _

_Andy started the coffee pot and checked the time. Eight am. She walked to the bathroom and showered, getting ready for the day. _

_When she was ready to leave for the meeting with Blackstone Sam was still sleeping soundly. She grabbed the leash by the door and clipped it on Boo's collar before grabbing her sweater and walking out the door closing it silently behind her. _

* * *

"So what was this meeting about? Nothing you couldn't tell me over the phone? I never did get a call back from Sam yesterday, he's back isn't he?" Blackstone asked as soon as Andy sat down at the outdoor café.

"Yeah, he came back. We need out of this op though. I'll find out when the next bust is and you can set it up. But we're done." Andy said stirring her coffee.

"No, you're done when I say you're done. You don't boss me around." Jacob said harshly.

"They almost made him." Andy said "It's getting to dangerous. You have everything to put him away."

"Welcome to UC McNally! It's always dangerous! We don't have him on the murder yet!"

"I'm positive he didn't murder that woman. My money's on Rico." Andy said.

"Well, we'll have guys on Rico then. But what makes you say that?" Jacob asked.

"It's a gut feeling. I was taught to go with my gut and that's what I'm going with. But I don't know the rules of UC, but the bosses made Sam do a couple lines of coke to ensure he wasn't the rat." Andy said nervously.

"It happens, but Sammy knows what he's doing, I'm not worried." Jacob said.

* * *

Sam woke up with a killer headache. His eyes were still closed and he felt shaky. He felt around for Andy but she was gone, the sheets she had been sleeping on were cold. He sat up slowly, attempting to avoid being light headed. He walked into the kitchen to see the note pad on the counter.

_Meeting with Blackstone, you looked too adorable to wake up. I'll bring you something back for breakfast. Coffees made but depending on how long you slept since I've been gone it might be cold. See you soon, xox Andy. _

Sam sighed and walked over to the counter where the coffee pot was. He felt it to see that it was still warm, he poured himself a cup and went to grab some advil from the bathroom.

* * *

Andy walked with Boo up the stairs to the apartment; she put her key in the lock and turned it, opening the door at the same time.

"Sam?" she called out releasing the dog from the key.

"How was the meeting?" Sam asked. He was sitting at the island in the kitchen writing in the notebook.

"It was alright. How are you feeling?" Andy asked.

"Like shit." Sam said. Andy came up and sat beside him, pulling things out of the brown bag from the café.

"Thanks." Sam said quietly as he began to eat the omelet.

They sat in silence eating their food, a soft tune coming from the radio in the living room. "Andy, I'm sorry about yesterday" Sam said putting his fork down.

"It's okay; I'm just super worried about you now." Andy said resting her hand on his forearm.

"I don't want you to have to worry about me. You know there's been many UC officers who have had to do a line or something to prove their loyalty. I'm not the first."

Andy nodded her head not trusting her voice.

* * *

Sam was getting ready for work a week later when he heard Andy start the coffee, in order for him to be able to stick with the guys at the warehouse he had been ordered to do a line a day when he got to work, to keep him energetic throughout the day, bosses orders. By time the day came to an end he was exhausted and twitchy. He had managed to keep Andy from knowing. All he had to do was find out if Lamar really killed this girl.

Sam thought about how much he wanted to be out of this assignment so he could get back to being a cop and working with Andy, he still kept his promise to her, he cooked, he cleaned, took out the trash and walked the dog.

"I was thinking of walking with you to work today." Andy said as she was putting on her shoes.

"It's okay Andy, you don't have to" Sam said.

"I know, but I want too." Andy smiled. Sam stood nervously waiting for her as she grabbed her keys and phone.

* * *

They walked up to the warehouse hand in hand and Sam opened the back door, stepping in before Andy.

"There's the man! Come on, let's do a line before we start" Lucas said coming around the corner, failing to see Andy behind him.

"A line?" Andy said stepping from behind Sam.

"Oops, sorry bro." Lucas said before ducking into the lunch room.

"What does he mean Sam?" Andy said crossing her arms.

"New Rules. Do a line before we start to get us energized for the day to get more shipments out." Sam said looking at the ground; he looked like a little boy who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"And you didn't mention this to me because?" Andy asked.

"I didn't want you to worry." Sam said as Lamar appeared from his office.

"Sammy, time to work. Hey Andy, sorry to steal your man but duty calls." Lamar smiled before returning to his office.

"We're not done talking about this." Andy said as she walked out the backdoor, pulling her hand away from Sam's when he tried to stop her.\

"Andy! Do you mind coming back at the end of the day? I might have a job for you if you're still looking for one." Lamar said as he looked between Andy and Sam.

"Sure, that's great. Thanks Lamar." Andy said as she walked to the door.

The warehouse door slammed as Sam stood there. He was a cop. This wasn't the plan. He needed out of this op, the last thing he needed was a drug problem when he was trying to win Andy back.

"Trouble in paradise?" Lamar asked as Sam joined them in the lunch room.

"Well if moron Lucas here didn't say anything to her, there wouldn't be!" Sam said, his anger rising.

"How was I supposed to know she was there!" Lucas said holding his hands up in defense.

"Look before you talk you idiot!" Sam yelled. "I'm done. I don't care about these new rules you have. I need to stop using." Sam said looking at Lamar.

"Fair enough Sammy. But if you ever want your fix, you know where to get it." Lamar smiled as he pulled a little bag of the powdery substance out of his pocket. Sam shook his head and walked out of the lunch room. He felt the breakfast Andy had made begin to rise and he ran to the back door.

"That's why I don't quit." Ben said taking a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. "Things get a little messy, when you quit."

Sam ignored him and took some deep breaths before returning inside.

* * *

Andy walked home with tears in her eyes. She shouldn't be mad at Sam. She should be mad at Lamar, she was mad at him. She needed to talk to someone. She didn't want to talk to Blackstone, he wouldn't do anything. She walked to the payphone and dialled the number she hadn't dialled in a long time.

"Best" the rough voice said from the other line. Andy froze wondering if this is what she should be doing.

"Hello?" Frank asked.

"Sir, it's Andy." She said nervously looking around her.

"McNally?! What are you doing?!" Frank said panicked.

"I need to talk to you, can you meet me?" Andy asked.

"How about the café on Dundas?" Frank said.

"I'm on my way." Andy said hanging up the phone. She put her sunglasses on and hailed a cab.

* * *

Andy sat in the small café, she kept her eyes open for Frank and let out a breath of relief when she saw him walk in.

"I need your help sir." Andy said as he sat down. She explained what they had been working on and how she had her suspicions on Rico, but Blackstone refused to follow up.

"Okay, so what's the problem McNally?" Frank asked.

"It's Sam. Last week they made him do three lines. I thought that was it but today I found out they've been making him do it every day since. I told Blackstone about it when I found out he first did it but he wasn't worried. He said Sam knew what he was doing. But I'm very worried Sir." Andy said.

"Why hasn't he pulled you guys out if you have nothing? It's almost been six months." Frank asked confused.

"We can get him on the drugs and guns but not on the murder." Andy said.

"Why is he trying? The suspect on the murder was Rico not Lamar." Frank said.

"I don't know, but Sam needs help and I'm afraid I can't help him." Andy said.

"I'll see what I can do." Frank said.

* * *

It was almost three o'clock when Andy came back to the warehouse. She walked in the front door and saw Sam at the desk signing papers. He looked up at her and he looked rough. Andy couldn't help the ping she felt in her gut.

"Hey" Sam said stepping from behind the counter.

"Hi, sorry for earlier" She said walking up and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"We'll talk later" Sam said as she rubbing his hands up and down her arm.

"Andy you made it." Lamar said smiling, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Of course" she smiled.

"Well let's just head into my office then." Lamar said happily.

Sam and Andy walked into his office to see Lucas and Ben in the corner.

"Take a seat Andy" Lamar said. "You see, apparently somehow I have a rat. Someone's been talking to the cops." Andy looked up confused at Sam.

"It's not Sam, or Ben, or even Lucas, and the only other one who knows about what happens here is you." Lamar said

"She doesn't know anything." Sam said stepping forward, only to be held back by Lucas and Ben.

"He doesn't tell me anything." Andy said quickly.

"Stand up." Lamar ordered. Andy stood shakingly from the chair.

"Alright, now kneel." Lamar said as Andy got down on her knees.

"Sammy, come here."

Sam walked over beside Andy. Lamar handed him a gun. "Shoot her."

"what?! No!" Sam shouted, aware of the gun pointed at Andy's head.

"Do it! You brought her into this mess, you take her out, I can't risk having the cops around here." Lamar yelled back.

Sam looked down at Andy to see tears in her eyes. "Do you trust me?" he asked softly. Andy nodded her head.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you Sam" she said back.

* * *

**Well I had to cut it off here or else it would just go on forever. Serve and Protect and Let me know what you thought :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Happy Saturday :)**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I think it's clear I don't own Rookie Blue. _

* * *

_**Chapter Siete**_

_Sam looked down at Andy to see tears in her eyes. "Do you trust me?" he asked softly. Andy nodded her head._

_"I love you" he whispered._

_"__I love you Sam" she said back._

Sam quickly raised the gun and shot rounds at the wall above Lamar's head before turning and shooting above Ben and Lucas, he didn't want to actually shoot them but he wanted them to go down so him and Andy had time to escape. They hit the ground and the shots came out and Sam grabbed Andy pulling her up. They didn't make it four feet outside the office when they were graced by the presence of fifteen's finest officers and ETF.

"Gun on the ground and hands on your head! All of you!" Frank yelled. Sam let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and lowered the gun to the ground. Oliver came over with Peck and handcuffed Sam and Andy as ETF and Frank dealt with the other three in the warehouse.

Gail and Oliver loaded Sam and Andy into the squad and started driving away.

"Welcome Back" Oliver smiled as they pulling into the barn.

"Never thought I'd miss it this much." Andy said honestly as she sighed.

"Well Blackstone is here for the debriefing. Whole taskforce is pretty secretive. Nothing's been released." Gail explained as they undid the handcuffs knowing they had about twenty minutes before the other guys would get here.

"Callaghan's office for the debriefing" Oliver said. "Then if you two are up for it a impromptu welcome back party is at the penny." He said smiling flashing a thumbs up before walking away with Gail.

"The dog!" Andy gasped as Traci came around the corner.

"Andy!" she called. The two friends hugged each other.

"Are you busy trace?" Andy asked.

"Nope, why whats up?"

"well we kinda got a dog while we were under and he's at the cover apartment. Think you could maybe go get him?" Andy asked putting a smile on her face and holding out the key.

"Of course. See you in a bit" Traci said taking the key. Sam and Andy walked into Luke's office.

* * *

Three hours later they were finally finished debriefing. Andy yawned as she headed to the lounge to grab a coffee.

"I got someone here who wants to see you" Sam said from behind her as she heard the familiar dog whine.

"Hey boo!" Andy smiled as she crouched down and pet the dog.

"Can I give you a ride home? Oliver went and grabbed my truck." Sam said. Andy nodded and he said he'd meet her there in ten minutes.

* * *

Andy walked into the warm April night and saw Sam leaning against his truck, Boo sitting at his feet.

"I grabbed you a coffee, I don't know if you want one or not." She said walked up to him.

"This is perfect, thank you." Sam said. He helped the dog get in the box of the truck before opening the door for Sam.

"So how's the dog thing going to work?" Andy asked.

"He's your dog." Sam laughed

"But he's yours too." Andy smiled. "We can take weeks!"

"I have a feeling this is a lot like having a kid and we're getting divorced." Sam said looking at Andy.

"How are you? Really?" Andy asked.

"I'm alright. Nauseous, constant headache. Their keeping the drug thing quiet, between Frank, Blackstone, Luke and you, are the only ones who know. I have to see the psychologist, and submit drug tests for the next little while but I'll be okay." Sam said sadly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Andy said reaching across the console and took Sam's hand in hers.

"It's not your fault. You didn't force me to do it." Sam explained squeezing her hand.

Andy nodded and kept quiet until they pulled up to her condo.

"So" she said looking over at Sam.

"What does this mean for us? What are we?" Sam asked still holding her hand in his.

"I don't know Sam. Let's just take it slow. I know I love you and you love me, but I just need to take it slower, I feel like we rushed in and I don't want to make that mistake again." Andy explained.

"Can I kiss you? Cause I really want to kiss you right now." Sam smiled his dimpled smile.

Andy laughed and rolled her eyes. She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over, pressing her lips to Sam's.

"thanks for the ride" she said against his lips.

"Anytime McNally" he smiled kissing her once more before letting her go. He helped her bring all her stuff and the dog food in.

"I'd ask you to stay, but that doesn't really fall under taking it slow." Andy laughed nervously.

"I understand, I'll do anything you ask me too. I'm not messing this up again." Sam said as he opened her door.

"Breakfast tomorrow?" he asked

"Sounds great." Andy smiled. She shut the door behind him and waiting to hear his truck start and pull away before she walked from the entrance.

* * *

Andy had just stepped out of the shower when she heard her cell phone ringing. She hadn't had a chance to check all her calls and texts yet. She saw Sam's name pop on the screen.

"Miss me already?" she laughed answering the phone.

"Of course" Sam laughed

"Well I miss you already, its weird being in a house alone, I'm used to you being with me." Andy pouted sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'll be with you tomorrow McNally" Sam said softly.

"How are you doing?" Andy asked as she held the phone on her ear with her shoulder as she threw on some shorts and a tank top.

"I'm glad to be in my own bed. Missing my company" Sam said softly.

"So what if I fall asleep on the phone?" Andy asked as the days excitement quickly began to catch up with her.

"Then I guess we fall asleep on the phone." Sam yawned.

"Wow I feel like we're seventeen." Andy laughed.

"Did you fall asleep with a lot of guys on the phone McNally?" Sam asked

"None as nearly as cute as you"

"Flattery will get you everywhere McNally" Sam laughed as he heard her yawn.

"As much as I'd love to have you fall asleep on the phone I don't want to rack up your phone bill. Call me as soon as you wake. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sammy." Andy said quietly. They both sat quietly for a couple minutes listening to each other breathe.

"I love you Andy." Sam said, she could picture him smiling his signature dimpled grin.

"I love you too." Andy smiled.

* * *

"Good Morning" Andy sang as she answered the phone.

"How was your sleep beautiful?" Sam asked.

"Nice to be in my own bed but a little lonely" Andy said as she picked out an outfit for the day.

"Lonely huh?" Sam asked.

"Very, very lonely" Andy grinned.

"You had boo with you though"

"Yeah, but as cute as he is he's not a great cuddler." Andy laughed.

"Gotcha! Are you almost ready?"

"Ten minutes!" Andy said as she struggled to hold the phone and put jeans on.

"Alright, I'm leaving now" Sam said as he heard her hang up the phone.

Sam pulled up to her condo fifteen minutes later, he got out of the truck and walked to the door. Just as he approached she opened the door and Boo came out jumping on Sam.

"Hey there bud!" Sam said crouching down to pet the dog.

"Good Morning to you" Sam said standing up straight and kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful as always" Sam said as he looked at her up and down.

"Good Morning, and thank you Sam, you're looking pretty fine yourself" Andy said as the blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Thanks McNally." Sam smiled. "Since it's a beautiful day and we have all the time in the world, I was thinking we could walk" he suggested.

"Sounds great to me, let me go put Boo away." Andy smiled as she called the dog and placed him the blocked off kitchen.

She grabbed her phone and keys and locked the door. She and Sam walked down her steps and down the walk way. Her hand slowly found his and he linked their fingers together, Andy couldn't help the smile on her face.

"So we have a whole week before we go back to work. Who knew you got this long off when you returned from UC." Andy said as they waited at a cross walk.

"I know, feels like an eternity. But it'll be nice to get my house organized, do some yard work." Sam said.

"Agreed, although my house is clean already and I just have to mow my backyard." Andy said as they crossed the road.

They walked up to the diner and sat down. The waitress came over and recognized them immediately.

"No Way! I haven't seen you two in a long time! Where you been hiding?!" the waitress, Amy, asked.

"Just been busy Amy, hadn't had a lot of time to stop by" Sam smiled.

"Well it's great to see you back here! The usual?" She asked

"That would be great" Andy smiled

"So McNally, got any plans tomorrow night?" Sam asked

"Not that I can think of" She smiled

"How about you come over to mine? Some beers, throw a couple steaks on the BBQ, I got a brand new fire pit I never got to break in yet, what do ya say?" Sam asked breaking out his dimples.

"Saaaaam!" she whined. "You know I can't resist the dimples" she smiled

"So is that a yes?"he smiled

"Of course it's a yes" Andy smiled back.

* * *

**Serve and Protect and Let me know what you thought :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy Sunday :) This is the second last chapter just so you guys know, but I have another story in the works already!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

_**Chapter **__**Ocho**__**: **_

_ "__So McNally, got any plans tomorrow night?" Sam asked _

_"__Not that I can think of" She smiled _

_"__How about you come over to mine? Some beers, throw a couple steaks on the BBQ, I got a brand new fire pit I never got to break in yet, what do ya say?" Sam asked breaking out his dimples._

_"__Saaaaam!" she whined. "You know I can't resist the dimples" she smiled _

_"__So is that a yes?"he smiled _

_"__Of course it's a yes" Andy smiled back._

Andy and Sam walked back to her condo after their breakfast, he sat on her deck drinking a lemonade as he watched Andy mow her lawn, Boo chasing behind her. He watched as the sun beat down and let the highlights in her hair glow, the way her shorts were snug against her hips and her loose tank top. He admired her beauty as she turned around and looked at him.

"What?" she asked nervously. Sam laughed and got up from the chair walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she shut off the lawn mower and turned in his arms to face him.

"You're so beautiful Andy" Sam said as he leaned down and kissed her lips, he wanted to deepen the kiss but waited for her to make the move, he felt her lick his bottom lip and he lost control. There was a low growl from him as she ran her hands under his shirt feeling his muscles.

"Whoa" Andy said when they broke apart.

"Whoa is right" Sam smiled.

"As fun as standing out here making out with you sounds, I can't have a half mowed backyard" Andy laughed

"Go sit, I'll finish it" Sam said as he released her from his arms and stepped towards the lawn mower.

"Thank you" she smiled

"Anytime McNally" Sam smiled back.

* * *

Andy was in the kitchen fixing up some sandwiches for her and Sam when her phone started ringng.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl! How's it going?" Traci asked.

"Great! How's work?"

"It's going." Traci laughed. "Listen so me and Oliver planned a little welcome back party for you and Swarek, 8pm tonight at the Penny. Be there, because it's for you and all. And Dov and Chris are upset that you've been back for two days and haven't talked to them yet."

"I've just been trying to get back into a routine. We'll be there though!" Andy laughed.

"We'll? So are you and Sam together or?" Traci asked.

"I'll see you tonight trac" Andy laughed as she hung up the phone.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen. He lifted up the front of his shirt to wipe his face on it. Andy stared at the muscles on his stomach and he put his shirt back down.

"See something you like McNally?" Sam teased.

"Oh definitely" She smiled

"You know it's rude to stare" Sam said walking towards her

"It's rude to be that good looking Swarek" she laughed as he backed her into the counter and put his arms on it, trapping her.

"Nice one" he laughed as he dipped his head to kiss her. They broke apart when the need for air became too great.

"I made you lunch" she said against his lips.

"I saw that, thank you" Sam smiled releasing her from his hold on her.

"Anytime, Traci had called she said that she and Oliver planned a little welcome home party at the penny for us tonight. 8pm."

"Well that's six hours away, what can we possibly do in six hours McNally?" Sam asked wiggling his eyebrows at her. Andy laughed and handed him his sandwich.

* * *

They pulled up to the penny in Sam's truck. They watched as the last people in the parking lot went in. Sam got out of the truck and rounded it, opening Andy's door for her.

"So I'd really like to take you home tonight, so how about you let me know when you're ready to go." Sam said resting his hand on her hip.

"Sounds great. I don't want to be here late anyways." Andy smiled.

"Something tells me, we're going to be late." Sam laughed as he dipped to kiss her.

"Wanted to get that over with so I didn't do it in front of everyone" Sam said softly against her lips. He saw the look on her face.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing" Andy said straightening out.

"McNally, we have to talk about things remember? That's how its going to work this time." Sam said softly running his hand up and down her arm.

"I just, I don't know. You don't want to kiss me in front of everyone, is that you saying you don't want everyone to know?" she asked.

"Andy, if you want everyone to know we're together, then I will drag you into that bar and kiss you in front of everyone. If that is what you want." Sam smiled.

"I think I'd not like that spot light actually. Just as long as we're not hiding this" Andy said waving her finger between the two of them.

"Would never hide you" Sam said kissing her one more time. He sighed and grabbed her hand. "Well let's get this over with!" he groaned.

"Come on, it won't be that bad. I know you missed Oliver." Andy laughed. They walked into the penny and the place erupted in whistles and claps.

They each got swooped away from each other, Andy going with the rookies and Sam going with the senior officers. Andy looked at Sam and gave him an overwhelmed look, he winked and smiled at her before turning back to his friends.

* * *

"Sammy! Brother!" Oliver shouted handing him a beer and hugging his friend. "Missed ya round here buddy"

"Missed ya too brother." Sam said looking around the familiar pub. He missed this pub.

"How was UC?" Noelle asked.

"It was hard at first, but after a while it got better. Didn't mind the company" Sam said picking up his beer and taking a long sip.

"Bet you didn't" Oliver mumbled as Noelle laughed.

"How's Olivia?" Sam asked Noelle.

"Growing like a weed! She's almost walking now." Noelle beamed.

Sam shook his head and laughed. "Can't wait to see her again, what about the girls Ollie? And Zoe?"

"The girls are good, great. Zoe, is seeing someone else now. I have found myself a new house. Sadly you could not be there for the housewarming party, but you were there in spirit brother." Oliver laughed.

"Sorry about Zoe man" Sam said placing his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Non sense! It's great. I'm happy for her. I actually met a woman, her name is Celery. Yes like the vegetable. She's great." Oliver beamed.

"Can't wait to meet her" Sam smiled.

* * *

"Andy, this is Chloe Price, newest rookie of fifteen, Frank's goddaughter and my girlfriend." Dov said as Chloe held her hand out to Andy.

"Nice to finally meet you, I've heard lots about you!" Chloe said.

"Hopefully all good things" Andy laughed nervously.

"Of course!" Chris said coming up behind Andy, wrapping her in a bear hug.

"I missed you guys!" Andy beamed.

"We missed you too!" Traci said placing a pitcher in the middle of the table.

"Where's Gail and Nick?" Andy asked looking around.

"They are on their way, oh by the way it's not Gail Peck, it's Gail Collins now." Dov said.

"WHAT!? I was only gone six months, they got engaged, planned a wedding and got married in that time?" Andy asked shocked.

"More like, they drove up to city hall and got married then told everyone the next day. No one had a clue until it was already done." Chris said.

"Wow, that's crazy." Andy said taking a sip of her beer.

"I have a son." Chris said.

"What?!" Andy said almost spitting her beer all over the table.

"Yeah, he's three, his name is Christian." Chris said pulling out his phone and showing Andy a couple pictures.

"Congrats Chris, I can't wait to meet him." Andy smiled

The door to the penny opened and Nick and Gail walked in hand in hand and another girl behind them, she went to the TO's table and sat next to Noelle, Andy noticed that she was petite and had long dark hair and dark eyes. She smiled as she held out her hand to Sam and smiled big.

"Welcome Home!" Nick said hugging Andy.

"Congratulations you two, I heard the news!" Andy said hugging Gail.

"Thanks, it was a spur of the moment thing, but things are great." Gail said sitting next to Nick.

"Who's that?" Andy asked looking towards the unfamiliar woman.

"That's Marlo Cruz, the new TO, she came in about two weeks after you and Sam disappeared. She's a hard ass, like worse than Noelle." Dov said.

"Seven years on swat, then decided to return to being a street cop." Traci whispered. "She's alright. Sticks to herself mostly, comes here to hang out with Noelle and Oliver. But doesn't really talk to us." Andy nodded taking in the info on the new senior officer.

After another hour of catching up and listening to all the stories of Dov screwing up Andy got up to go to the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom when Sam pushed her against the wall.

"Fancy meeting you here" he smiled.

"Oh so fancy" Andy giggled.

"Are you drunk?" he asked lowering his eyes.

"Not drunk, but buzzed" she laughed.

"How about we finish our drinks and get out of here." Sam smiled

"Sounds fantastic to me" Andy smiled, placing a quick kiss on his lips and headed back to her table.

* * *

Andy finished her drink and caught Sam's eye. She nodded towards the door and he smiled nodding slightly.

"Well my ride is taking off so that means me too" Andy said standing up.

"Swarek?" Gail asked

Andy nodded slightly trying to hide her grin.

"So are you two back together or what?" Dov asked.

"We're taking it slow, seeing what we can do differently this time" Andy smiled.

"Rock n Roll McNally!" Dov yelled causing a couple heads to turn their way. Andy shook her head and walked away.

"McNally, great to have you back, we missed you!" Oliver said as Andy appeared at their table. He got up and hugged her.

"Missed everyone too!" Andy said hugging his back.

"Marlo Cruz" the petite brunette said holding her hand out to shake.

"Andy McNally" Andy smiled shaking her hand.

"Yeah I've heard tons about you." Marlo said. Andy nodded slightly and looked at Sam uneasily.

"I promised to give McNally a ride home, so I'll catch you all later." Sam said standing up.

"See you" Noelle smiled looking at Andy.

* * *

"Have fun tonight?" Sam asked

"It was! Did you know Chris has a son? And Nick and Gail got married?" Andy asked.

"Oliver filled me in, I didn't think we were gone for that long" Sam laughed.

"No kidding" Andy said reaching over and grabbing Sam's hand. They rode back to her condo in a comfortable silence.

Sam pulled in front of her condo and put the truck in park.

"I've been thinking" Andy started.

"Always dangerous" Sam teased.

Andy gave him a scowl and then smiled "this taking it slow, isn't working for me. I love you, you love me. I miss sleeping beside you. I miss being with you. So screw taking it slow. Let's promise right here, right now, that we'll talk things through from now on instead of bottling up how we feel." Andy blurted.

"I promise" Sam smiled.

"Me too. Now would you please please stay?" Andy asked.

"Couldn't imagine anything else I'd rather do." Sam said shutting off his truck.

* * *

**Serve and Protect and Let me know what you thought :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the last Chapter for Undercover. Thank you for all the support :)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

_**Chapter Nuevo: **_

_ "__I promise" Sam smiled. _

_"__Me too. Now would you please stay?" Andy asked. _

_"__Couldn't imagine anything else I'd rather do." Sam said shutting off his truck._

* * *

Andy woke up the next morning feeling Boo licking her arm.

"Saaaaam" she groaned turning over to face him.

"Good morning to you too" Sam said as he kissed her.

"The dog needs to go outside" she sighed.

"It's time to get up anyways." Sam said looking at the time. It was their first shift back from UC.

"Five more hours?" she asked.

Sam laughed. "I'll go let the dog out, start coffee, and you start the shower. Maybe if you're lucky I'll join you" he said huskily.

"I like the sound of that" Andy said sitting up.

"Thought you might" he laughed as he got up and walked downstairs.

* * *

They drove to the station and walked in hand in hand.

"See you in parade" Sam smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"See you" Andy laughed turning to walk in. She walked up to her familiar locker and put in the combination. She smiled as she opened it, seeing a picture of her and her dad on the locker door along with a picture of her and traci from the academy.

"I had your uniform dry cleaned" Traci said from behind her.

"Thanks" Andy smiled as she started to change.

"Sometimes I miss the uniform" Traci admitted sitting on the bench.

"Really?" Andy questioned looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! I hate dressing up. I hate these stupid heels and the stupid dress pants and the stupid shirts." Traci said. "But I love being detective." She admitted.

Andy laughed as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Better step on it McNally" a voice said from behind her, she turned around to see Marlo "Parade's in five and you still have to visit the gun room." She said before turning away.

"What's her deal? What did I do to her?" Andy asked confused.

"I don't know" Traci said standing up and straightening out her top. "Better get going though."

* * *

Andy slipped into parade as Frank as speaking she stood against the back wall between Sam and Oliver, she didn't miss the smirk on Sam's face as he looked at the time and back to her.

"And Some things don't change!" Frank's voice said causing her to turn her attention to the front. "McNally, still rushing into parade late." He laughed "I'll let it slide today, its your first day back. But let's take a minute to welcome back our infamous duo Officers McNally and Swarek, six long months undercover and they caught a drug lord and a murderer." Frank said proudly as the room clapped.

Frank talked about the day a little more, before dismissing them after handing out assignments.

"Meet you in the squad in five? Don't get coffee, we'll stop. I know you miss your Starbucks" Sam teased.

"Oh you know me so well" Andy beamed.

* * *

They drove around and decided to stop for lunch at one of the pizza places Oliver liked, sure enough his squad was parked outside. They laughed as they walked in.

"McNally! Swarek! Come join!" Oliver grinned as a not so impressed Cruz sat across from him at the table for four.

"I'll grab you something, you go sit" Andy said as she stood in line. She watched Oliver and Sam laugh and joke as she waited for their slice of pizza. She walked over to the cooler and grabbed two waters before going to join the other officers.

"Hey Ollie, Hey Marlo" Andy smiled as she placed her and Sam's pizza on the table.

"Hello Officer McNally" Marlo said not looking at her. Andy gave Sam a look and he shrugged his shoulders and took a bite.

Marlo sat in silence listening to the other officers talk, Andy tried to include her in the conversation but she only gave one word replies. Eventually Andy gave up.

"Sam can I have a bite of that one?" Andy asked batting her eyelashes.

"Only if I can have some of yours" he grinned

They switched pizzas for a couple bites then returned the original pizza to the correct owner.

"I'd never share my pizza" Oliver said with a mouthful.

"Well it's hard to say no to this one" Sam grinned looking at Andy who felt the blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Dorks" she scuffed and returned to her pizza.

* * *

They returned to patrol and Andy smiled as Sam's hand found hers and he linked their fingers together.

"Pretty sure this isn't keeping it professional Sam" Andy laughed looking over at him

"Whatever, I love to break a good rule or two. You should know that by now" Sam grinned.

**_"_****_1502 requesting back-up, 1505 are you available?" _**Dispatch asked interrupting their conversation.

"1505 available, show us on route." Sam said releasing his hand from Andy's.

"Light em up McNally" Sam grinned as he stepped on the gas.

They sped to the destination with the lights on and the sirens blaring. Sam looked over to Andy and smiled.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I miss this." Sam said simply.

"Miss what?" she asked confused.

"You, me, driving fast, catching the bad guys." Sam laughed.

"Just drive Swarek" Andy laughed.

* * *

"Meet you at the truck in ten?" Sam asked as they reached the locker rooms.

"You bet" Andy smiled opening the door.

She noticed how quite it was and realized that they were on overtime so everyone from the day shift was gone and the night shift was already on. Andy rounded the corner to her locker and noticed Marlo coming out from the showers.

Marlo sighed loudly and turned for her locker, which was across from Andy's.

"Hey Marlo, Can I asked you something?" Andy asked.

"I guess" she said rudely.

"Did I do something to you or say something?" Andy asked.

"No, why?" Marlo asked narrowing her eyes at her.

"You just seem harsh to me." Andy said honestly.

"I don't like your type." Marlo said simply, brushing her hair.

"My type?" Andy asked confused.

"Yeah, sleeps her way through the division, screws up all the time. I mean it's a wonder you're still a cop after everything you've done, but I guess being on first name basis with everyone has its perks." Marlo said turning and heading to the change room.

Andy quickly changed wanting to avoid her before she came back out. She hurried to the truck and waited for Sam.

* * *

They drove to Sam's house and Andy let out Boo and Sam started the BBQ.

Andy picked at the label on the beer bottle, her mind still replaying the conversation with Marlo. She didn't sleep her way through the division. Just two guys, and one of them didn't even work there anymore.

"Alright, enough moping, what's wrong?" Sam asked turning away from the BBQ and sitting next to Andy at the patio table.

"So I talked to Marlo in the locker room right?" Sam nodded his head listening, "And I asked her if I did something to upset her, she said she doesn't like my type." Andy said.

"What is your type?" Sam asked confused.

"She said and I quote 'the one who sleeps her way through the division and screws up all the time.' I did not sleep my way through the division. I was engaged to a detective who cheated on me with his ex-fiance after giving me her ring. Then she said that it's a wonder how I'm still a cop after everything I've done. So I've only screwed up two UC operations, compromised an undercover cop's life and let a suspect take another suspect hostage, which wasn't entirely my fault." Andy said quickly.

"Andy, she obviously just heard the bad, she probably didn't hear about how you took down a shooter on your first day, or how you saved my ass when we were Edie and Gabe, or when you found that missing girl from the park. How you found a girl who was missing for eleven years. What about when you were holding that bomb so that man didn't hurt that other little girl. Marlo obviously has only heard the negative. You are a damn good cop, and you deserve to be one, don't let anyone tell you differently." Sam said as he caressed her cheek, wiping a tear that had slipped out.

"Anytime McNally" Sam said as he kissed her slowly.

* * *

**Serve and Protect and Let me know what you thought :) **

**As usual, thanks for reading, alerting, and reviewing. You guys are they greatest. **


End file.
